10 things you don't know about
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: You really should have figured out what i'm talking about in here so just R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know there are a lot of people writing stuff like that but I absolutely couldn't stop my self from writing it so here it goes…

**Disclaimer: **nothing belongs to me in that fic. Even the idea's someone else's. But the 10 things are mine, mind you.

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter I: **_**Harry Potter**_

The 1st time he saw Ginny, he thought she was the Weasley's pet.

He fell in love with Luna Lovegood when he saw her in his 2nd year.

He tried to dye his hair blond.

One night he dreamt about him and Draco being best friends. The

following day he greeted him on their way to Potions class.

He wanted to become a singer- even if he couldn't sing-.

The- Boy- Who- Lived's idol was Snape.

He always wrote in a secret diary.

His imaginary- friend's name was Tom Riddle.

He was afraid that Ron won't let him date Ginny, so he went out with Luna instead.

His first words were 'Voldy- Baldy'.

----------------------------------------XoX-----------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it and you'll review it 'cause if you don't you'll suffer the pain of goon fanfics without any reviews… nah just kidding, but do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter II: **_**Ronald Weasley**_

When he was 5 the twins told him he was gay. The next day he kissed a boy whose name was Blaise Zabini.

His biggest fear isn't spiders… it's Ginny dating Harry.

At his 6th year he wished he was Draco Malfoy just for one day, but then he saw him snogging Ginny and went to the closest bathroom- he would never snog his sister- wait was that _Ginny_ making out with _Malfoy_???

When Dumbledore died he went to the secret party the Slytherins threw for his death.

At the Yule Ball he was mad at Hermione not because she went with Krum. He was mad because she didn't dance with _him_.

He and Gabrielle went out for a week just before Bill and Fleur married.

His favorite subject was History of Magic because he could sleep through it.

His favorite color is pink.

One night he spied on Ginny with Harry's invisibility cloak and almost shed a tear when he saw her dueling with Zacharias Smith.

He has a secret crush on Pansy Parkinson.

----------------------------XoX-----------------------------

**Hope you liked it and I have no idea if I spelled Zacharias' name right. So review me if I didn't or if you have any requests. **


	3. Chapter 3

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter III: **_**Hermione Granger**_

She hates 2 subjects: Transfiguration and Ancient Runes.

She had a little crush on Ernie, but lost it when Ron made her a compliment.

Her cat- Crookshanks- reviled her that it was actually an animangus. The boy who appeared on its place was Markus Flint who gave Hermione her first kiss.

She almost failed her last year at her muggle school.

Her favorite actor was Tom Cruz.

Her favorite book was the list of books in the library.

Her idol is Rowena Ravenclaw even if she's a Gryffindor.

Her best friend is Harry since Ron's her boyfriend.

Her biggest joke was 'I didn't pass', with which she made her mother pale to much.

She lost a bet to Luna- the bet was about the uses of dragon's blood-.

------------------------------------XoX------------------------------------

**I know you liked it so just review. Nah just kidding but I do want reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter IV: **_**Ginevra Weasley**_

She never had a crush on Harry; it was just a bet between Colin and her.

She always had this _thing_ for blonds and Slytherins (Draco's so lucky he's both).

Her biggest fear was that she would fall in love with Harry (which didn't happen).

Her favorite brother was…nobody (did you actually think she can chose between your brothers???).

Her 1st boyfriend wasn't Colin. It was – to Ron's horror- Blaise Zabini.

Ginevra wanted to be a healer but became a journalist and a mother.

Her idol was herself.

Her hobby was singing and sleeping.

When she was depressed a trip to the kitchen always helped.

She was the one to kill Voldemort (Polyjuce potions make miracles).

------------------------------XoX------------------------

**Blah, blah, blah, Review, blah, blah, blah. **


	5. Chapter 5

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter V: **_**Draco Malfoy**_

The only thing that stopped him from killing his father was that Lucius haven't written his last will yet.

His life changed completely after he read Ginny Weasley's diary, which she accidentally dropped in the library.

He Scorgifyed his moth for a month when he found out that Pansy was related to him.

He gave up on Crabbe and Goyle being his side-kicks after he found out they were going out.

His idol was Dumbledore.

His 1st word was 'light', after it his father knew he was going to join the light side and gave up on his hopes.

Colin blackmailed him with a photo of Draco sleeping with his teddy- bear.

His best friend was the mirror, but it couldn't talk so he chose Blaise.

He had a crush on a painting somewhere in the castle.

His greatest fear was marriage.

-------------------------------------XoX---------------------

**Review! Review! Review! Please:D**


	6. Chapter 6

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter VI: **_**Pansy Parkinson**_

She never liked Draco; it was just a bet for 50 galleons, 50 GALLEONS!!!

She has a brother she never talked about after he ran away from home. The only explanation he gave her was 'In the name of Sirius Black'.

At her 3rd year she becomes friend with a certain red-headed witch.

When Sirius died, she was almost late to save her brother who was now walking around with the name Seamus Finnegan. 2 weeks after that her mother told her that Seamus was her adopted brother, but Pansy still loved him like he was a real one.

The love of her life was… her hair!

If she had to choose between Dumbledore and Voldemort she would pick suicide!

The biggest fear of miss I'm- in- love- with- my- hair is the rain.

The Sorting Hat long thought about putting her in Hufflepuff but changed it's mind when the witch threatened to set him on fire.

When she was a little girl her mother always dressed her in brown and that's why Pansy will hate that color until the very end.

She always liked that muggle jelly "Harribo".

-----------------x--------------------x------------------------x------------x-------------

**Hope you liked it and you'll REVIEW. Oh and you could review me with some ideas of characters 'cause I'm not sure for who I'm writing next.**


	7. Chapter 7

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter VII: **_**Blaise Zabini**_

He stole Draco's girlfriends at least 20 times, but stopped when he saw Luna going out with Colin and his new purpose in life was to win Luna. The little problem was that in the process he became close friends with Colin who eventually stopped dating Luna and Blaise has once again got what he wanted.

He never told anyone that he was a metamorphous. For fun he used to scared people off when he changed in Molly Weasley but received a good punch from Ginny when she found out. It was his turn to run off when she gave him 'the Molly Weasley' look.

His biggest fear was the two Weasley women angry at him.

He lied to Draco by telling him he and Pansy were relatives so he would win the 50 galleons. Too bad he was late with one day so he had to give Pansy her money.

He had 2 children from Luna, a boy and a girl. The boy was called Denis after Colin's younger brother who died in the battle. The girl's name was Lillian. 

He and his wife fell from their chairs when they heard that Lillian's boyfriend was David, Colin's older son.

He is Scorpius' godfather.

Much to everyone's surprise his favorite color is pink.

When Molly and Bellatrix were fighting at the Final Battle, he was the 1st one to cheer for Molly.

His firs date ever was at the Shreaking Shack.

---------------------------------------------------------------x

**Thanx to everyone who had reviewed my pointless but funny story so far. Hope you'll read on my dears…oh, and by the way I didn't forgot to remind you to REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter VIII: **_**Colin Creevy**_

At his 5th year he started dating Luna but ended it very fast because he was head over heals for Gabrielle Delacor, or should I say Creevy.

He didn't cry at Denis funeral because of his little brother's words before the War 'If I die in that War and you cry on my funeral I'll come to chase you until your last breath, even if you are my brother. Got it?' and was very grateful at Luna and Blaise for letting him be the godfather of their son.

He was proud of David for dating Lillian.

His first word was 'camera'.

He and Ginny had a prank competition after which his hair was green.

In his 6th year he got 2 moths detention with Snape for punching Filch in the nose. But who cares, he become the school's hero and received a box full of jock stuff from Fred & George _for free_.

He never liked Christmas, only the presents from it.

He told Lavender Brown that she would make a great model. The girl listened to him and was kicked out of the studio the second day. Colin took his well earned 5 galleons from Hermione.

His favorite teacher was professor Vector.

For two days he had a crush on McGonagall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Write a review, make the author's day better!**


	9. Chapter 9

10 things you don't know about…

**Chapter IX: **_**Luna Lovegood**_

After she got her letter from Hogwarts she decided to be different from all the others. And she was.

The Hat told her that she would make a great Gryffindor, but at the time she was too lazy to be brave. 

When she broke up with Colin she wanted to kill Gabrielle. Hopefully there was Blaise.

At her 3rd year she wanted to go to the Ball so badly, she accepted Zacharius' offer. Poor Luna's feet.

Surprisingly enough, after Hogwarts she lost some of her 'weirdness'.

The only time she didn't wore her butter-beer cork necklace (and that includes her wedding with Blaise) was at the final battle.

Even if her father proposed her to take care of "The Quibbler" at least 50 times she refused. Instead Luna picked being a healer.

She hated Halloween. At that night everyone started being original and nobody cared if she was different. Nobody except Blaise that is…

No one understood how a butter-beer bracelet was magically glued to Denis' grave.

Luna never told she had a secret crush on Sirius. I mean come on, he's HOT!

-----------------------------------------------------x

**Hope you enjoyed and you'll REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
